


中

by MUSKMELON



Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-11
Updated: 2020-01-11
Packaged: 2021-02-27 14:48:47
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,474
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22208923
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MUSKMELON/pseuds/MUSKMELON
Kudos: 28





	中

三年前

李帝努在大厅已经跪足一个小时了，黄仁俊很没骨气地坐在二楼卧室里哭，眼睛肿得像是桃子，事到如今他说不出“我们不要见面了”这种没心没肺的话，李帝努跪之前还捏着他的腰咬耳朵，叫他不要出来、不要说话。

“都交给我，好不好?你在卧室里睡一觉，我保证什么都会解决。”

李帝努他亲妈也在哭，整个人上气不接下气，形象早没了，拿手娟都兜不住眼泪，像一株失去水分的玫瑰，以肉眼可见的速度枯萎。李帝努低着头不说话，他脖子后面的第七块颈椎凸出来，直愣愣地撑开皮肤，挺拔坚硬，凝集着所有爱意与反叛，是一把插入地面的倔强骨剑。

荣晟要换当家人了，所有都这样讲，李帝努羽翼未丰，外戚势力虎视眈眈，黄嘉欣放不下自己多年的心血，想尽一切办法周旋。

黄仁俊钢琴弹的好，黄嘉欣便聘他给诺诺当钢琴教师，一来热络黄家一来敲打婆家。这个女人半点亏都吃不得，手里的牌张张要打到点上，连这个纯善无为的外甥也拿出来当筹码。

被卷入这场权利的争夺战，黄仁俊颇有些无辜，他原本只是个远离权利中心的闲散少爷，连股票和证券都区分不清，像一个匆忙上场的笨拙演员，慌乱又迷茫。

黄仁俊后来想，生在这种家庭里，没有人能真正逃脱争权夺利，是他命里该。

李帝努和黄仁俊的见面有些冥冥之中注定的意思，李大少爷很少去看他的小外甥，难得去一次就遇见了黄仁俊。

他几乎是瞬间照亮了黄仁俊阴冷无聊的生活，和沉闷阁楼里的严肃古板老师不同，和荒凉老宅里寡言迟钝的保姆也不同，和黄仁俊生命中的任何人都不同，李帝努是独特的，是健康的、躁动的、有着旺盛生命力的弟弟。

黄仁俊喜欢弹钢琴给李帝努听，李帝努从后面盯着他，口干舌操，毫不留情地推开小外甥，在黄仁俊扭头时又匆匆抱起来。

但诺诺还是很喜欢李帝努，当然也喜欢黄仁俊，他喜欢坐在黄仁俊腿上让漂亮叔叔弹钢琴听，他喜欢黄仁俊身上暖呼呼的香气。

黄仁俊冬天穿的暖，羊绒毛衣沿着腰线收进裤子，勾勒出让人遐想的线条。李帝努在黄仁俊身上开了情窍，一开始是想戏弄自己这个便宜哥哥，他讨厌黄嘉欣，就连带着黄家人一起烦，于是半是强迫半是诱拐的把黄仁俊哄上了床。

李帝努喝醉以后把人抱在钢琴上弄，存着见面第一眼就有的旖旎心思。黄仁俊又怕又疼，紧紧抱着李帝努恳求不要，他一哭就喘不上气来，李帝努担心呛到就把人抱着在钢琴椅上做，射过一次后又让黄仁俊含着按摩棒弹钢琴，很恶劣地嫌弃他把钢琴椅弄湿了。最后还是压着人在钢琴上肏了一顿，黄仁俊白腻的臀肉压住琴键，敲出叮叮当当的乱音，哭的神志不清。

他们不知道在李家的别墅里做过多少次，黄仁俊基本上不会拒绝，有时候累的狠了会缺氧，疲惫地趴在床上吃药，然后冷脸不理李帝努。

李帝努一开始不在乎，他心气高，一个床伴总是拉不下脸来哄，但膝盖骨软过一次后就习惯了，少年人总是很容易陷入爱情。初恋情人并非同他第一个接吻的人，那些莺莺燕燕李帝努不认，他坚持说黄仁俊是他的初恋，并且对外宣称两人是一见钟情天作之合。罗渽民对此很是不屑，他知道李帝努的前任能凑在一起举行麻将大赛，但是面对黄仁俊的问询时罗渽民还是很没骨气地帮忙打了掩护。

黄仁俊倒也没有傻到这种地步，虽然不相信他们，但是他喜欢看这两人在眼前耍宝，罗渽民早就改口了，黄仁俊已经算不得一般人。

因为身体不好，竹马两人在短短半年里竟成了医院的常客，他们常在黄仁俊检查的时候躲起来抽烟，等接人的时候又尴尬地打圆场，说只抽了一支烟，求黄仁俊不要追究。

黄仁俊硬生生啃下来李帝努这块硬骨头，给他刻出一颗顺着自己心思的玲珑心，用泪水和温情泡软了李太子这块顽骨，驯养出最桀骜的猛兽。

更早些的时候也是罗渽民先看出端倪的，李家给大姑娘办订婚宴，事前请了要好的几家人一起吃饭商量。他们一顿饭吃得不安生，李帝努非要挨着黄仁俊，吃累以后还靠在他肩上刷手机，做足了热恋的姿态，父辈们无暇留意这种小事，女眷又只顾着珠光宝气暗自攀比，竟没人看出来。

里面漏下一个罗渽民，他这种人精哪能闻不着味，三岁就能察言观色彩衣娱亲的罗公子开始琢磨这俩最可能是什么时候开始的，还没理出头绪就听见黄嘉欣说要去锦荣给小外甥办生日宴，这女人明明已经做好决定了还偏要问李帝努亲妈怎么看，正在吃果粉的漂亮女人小步跑过来挽住黄嘉欣胳膊，把话抛给问李帝努：“儿子有想吃的吗？听说你上次买空了人家的蛋黄酥。”

李帝努低着头玩手机呢，点头说了句随便就懒洋洋地起身，拉着黄仁俊想要离开。他烦透这帮人在餐桌上说句话都刀光剑影的模样，却也知道他们家关系越僵生意越兴旺的传言——老爷子没事就烧香拜佛说自己这是孽缘，拿儿孙福换财源滚滚。

黄仁俊踉踉跄跄地起身，却招来了生日宴的主角，那小孩抱着饮料过来，爬上黄仁俊的大腿坐在上面奶声奶气地管他叫舅妈——

“舅妈今晚留下。”

黄仁俊最后没能住下，临出门前李帝努跟出来送他，很不在乎地挥挥手让罗渽民先走，罗渽民心里啐了一句心说你就对我这么牛气，有本事对着黄仁俊横一个看看。他一甩袖子先出了门，叫司机把车里加热，回头等人的时候看见黄仁俊身子在门外，头却探进门里，大概是和李帝努说话。

上了年纪的人在客厅里为股权证券又吵红了脸，李帝努一个人出来送，他看见罗渽民走远了才趴到黄仁俊肩上撒娇：“不想你走。”

黄仁俊生怕被发现，隔着屏风看一眼客厅里为股权吵得面红耳赤的长辈，叫李帝努小声些。他被抱着不撒手，天不怕地不怕的李公子耍起无赖：“不想你走，不想不想不想。”

黄仁俊被磨的没办法就去同李帝努接吻，屏风外面的聊天声还清清楚楚呢两个人就门口亲，黏糊的啧啧作响。李帝努含着他的下嘴唇舔，长得规矩的犬齿磕在上面，黄仁俊感觉嘴巴被弄肿了一块，慌忙推开李帝努捂着嘴跑向门口——再亲下去罗渽民该看出来了。

他裹着羽绒服跑过去，拉着罗渽民的胳膊，心脏还噗噗噗跳的厉害。黄仁俊往上拉了拉围巾，伸出舌头舔下嘴唇尝出一股血腥味来。

“你不应该接吻的时候去抱李帝努的，”罗渽民冷静地说，他替黄仁俊关上车门，“你把糕点落在鞋柜上了。”

得，原来早看出来了。

李帝努今天跟李特助请了假陪黄仁俊去医院复查。他最近很忙，老爷子身体每况愈下，撒手人寰也就是这两年的事，公司里明争暗斗，各方势力粉墨登场，逐渐撕破脸皮。李帝努回国后被迫登上舞台，黄嘉欣为了这一天养他那么久，分毫差错都不允许有。

偏偏黄仁俊身体出了严重的问题，他出生的时候医生断言活不过十岁，是黄家靠大把钞票硬给养活的。医生料到会有需要心源，只是没想到来的如此快，他给两人定了严格的规矩，性事早就被禁止了，李帝努现在用力亲两口都有可能把人亲晕，黄仁俊觉得有些惶恐，愈发郁郁寡欢起来。

他们都尽量避免提这事，李帝努那么年轻骄傲，总觉得自己能逆天改命，他动用了近乎所有势力帮黄仁俊找合适的心源，动静大到惊动了黄嘉欣。

这事查起来不难，更何况李帝努一开始就没想瞒着，他们做爱时用过的安全套就随手丢在一楼卫生间里，除了一心扑在事业上的黄嘉欣，别墅里每一个佣人都知道李帝努在和黄仁俊睡觉，有时候在床上，有时候不在，反正没有刻意躲过谁。

黄嘉欣觉得荒谬，她向来是个有准备的女人，李帝努喜欢男人这事给她打了个措手不及，她的儿子是偌大家业的继承人，是已经锋芒初露的少家主，有无限光明的未来，他需要一个同样聪明的未婚妻，听话、温顺、不留人话柄，佳偶天成。

黄嘉欣要筹码，一个李帝努无法拒绝，心甘情愿戴上辔头的筹码。

要找到也不是很难，拿捏住黄仁俊就行。黄嘉欣人脉广，消息多得近乎手眼通天，那些人不能帮什么大忙，留意一颗心脏还是绰绰有余，很快就找到了合适黄仁俊的心源，找到了牵制李帝努的鞍鞯。

李东赫签字的时候手都在抖，他短短半个月里瘦的不成样子，最权威的专家也没能把他哥救回来，命数至此，他哥躺在床上说，别费力气了，把我的心脏捐出去，还有眼睛。

也就是匆匆一周的事，从他哥的死亡通知书发下来到黄嘉欣找上门，快的像是一场梦。

“他眼睛很漂亮，”李东赫抱着骨灰罐坐在灵堂外的长椅上，“和你很像，听说钢琴弹的好，唱歌肯定也好听。”

“哥，”李东赫沉默了一会儿，等哭嗝止住，又说，“我能亲亲他吗？”

天有点黑了，李东赫被风吹得手脚冰凉，管家站在后面劝他回去，黑色的林肯停在长椅后面，李东赫他爸板着脸，一言不发地等着。他们家最得力的雄鹰在红海一役中被击落，数以千计的黄金砸在这场大战上，仅仅是为了留住那一块贫瘠的土地，他也开始迷茫到底值不值，但幸好他的儿子已经开始长大，这种悲痛足以使玩世不恭的少年脱胎换骨，成为可靠的继承者。

“我有可能会爱上他，”李东赫起身，把骨灰罐留给殡仪馆的工作人员，“你会希望我重新开始的吧?”

李东赫他爸想不到一身黑色西装下獠牙戳破骨肉的可靠继承者会在几个月后离家出走，断绝一切经济来源，再后来又会跪在自己面前认错。幼鹰在真正长大之前还需要一场历练，那是它啄下羽翼后等待重新展翅的必经之路。

总得保护别人，李东赫那时说，他真正的成长并非因为他哥哥的离世，而是在那个孱弱少年落难时福至心灵，像李帝努一样意识到只有强大才能掌握话语权。

管家把牛皮纸袋交给李东赫，里面第一张纸上黄仁俊的证件照笑得灿烂。

“黄仁俊，是吧。”

#  
黄嘉欣把检验报告交给李帝努的时候，下面附了一份保证书。黄仁俊开始准备手术的那一刻起，李帝努就要同金家小小姐订婚，届时全城都会知道这场豪门联姻，李帝努的订婚照将会被印成手册，发给每一个觊觎李氏家产的不自量者。

“你真要答应啊？”罗渽民站在病房外面，有点烦躁，他直觉这里面有更大的阴谋，可又找不到线索，李帝努前面就是深渊，他只能眼睁睁看着人往下跳。

“不然怎么办，她打定了这个主意，我赌不起，”李帝努显得有些颓唐，第一次恨自己不够努力，要是他能管事，要是他真正是少东家，又何必这样受制于人，“看紧了仁俊，别让他碰手机电视，这事瞒着他。”

“你要订婚这事……”罗渽民有些犹豫，拿不准怎么开口，“不如和他说开了，万一……”

“怎么开口啊，”李帝努摆摆手，垂下眼睑，有点发狠，咬肌鼓鼓的，“仁俊的身体经不起折腾，就算我真结婚，他也得给我活着。”

“只要他别放手。”

李帝努配合地拍了订婚照，像一只真正被驯服的小马驹，连出席订婚宴时都温顺有礼，反到让金小姐有些受宠若惊。他隐约觉得有些对不起人家姑娘，但还是周旋于此，一有空就往黄仁俊的病房跑，盯着他吃营养餐，和医生反复探讨手术方案。

李帝努让自己变得很忙，他尽量不去想这台手术的存活率是多么低，黄仁俊可能死在手术台上这一可能太过于沉重，沉重到不光李帝努受不了，黄仁俊受不了，黄嘉欣也不能失去这枚筹码。

医院的压力在日渐增大，心脏移植手术迫在眉睫，家属却要求保证百分百的生还率，没有医生敢接这台手术，即使酬金已经涨到近乎天价。

最后还是罗渽民搞定了这件事，但仍然不能保证生还率。

“这是我爸认识的最权威的大夫了，战场上下来的，国内第一台移植是他的老师操刀。”

李帝努最后和黄仁俊度过的晚上，几乎整夜没有合眼，他不知道该有多害怕，仅仅是想一想就已经恐惧到不能呼吸，更不用说真正要上手术台的仁俊。临睡前李帝努还接到了一通金小姐的电话，他背着人偷偷出去接，尽量放平语气，披上短短几周里练出来的圆滑面具，像黄嘉欣希望的那样，收起锋利的骨刺，躲进人皮中。

李帝努丝毫没有注意到黄仁俊眼睛里的情绪，平静坦然，又悲伤。

刚化成形的狐狸终究算不过黄嘉欣，李帝努以为结婚是这件事的结尾，只要想出一个办法推脱掉婚约就可以皆大欢喜，所以他收到黄仁俊那封信的时候十足的震惊，前一天晚上躺在床上说爱他的黄仁俊，原来已经决定放弃。

李帝努的脊背忽然间就塌了下来，那把威风凛凛的少年骨剑被黄仁俊一封纸书硬生生打折，大厅里跪的那一整夜，黄仁俊就在楼上写这封信吗？

他停在自己以为的第九十九步，在保证书上签了字。

黄仁俊在看见李帝努订婚消息的时候反而松了一口气，他感觉出最近李帝努在瞒着他什么，貌合神离也不过如此，所以黄嘉欣几乎没怎么说话黄仁俊就明白了她的意思。

他知道自己这场手术凶多吉少，李帝努能重新开始也未尝不好，金小姐看起来很温柔，黄仁俊以前和她一起学过钢琴，她会是李帝努喜欢的类型。

“照片很漂亮，”黄仁俊对黄嘉欣说，他对着手机上光鲜亮丽的两个人点点头，“你想要什么样的信?”

寥寥数字，山崩地裂。

感情这种东西很奇怪，看起来坚如磐石可实际上脆弱的像蒲苇，甚至不用多么大的外力就能破溃。毕竟是年轻，黄仁俊后来总会回忆他们的这次分离，漏洞百出的、无比真实的分离，他们明明没有那么相爱，但是在所有人的阻挡下产生了至死方休的错觉，等他们真的相爱的时候，却又差了那么一句话。

手术前一天黄仁俊写完了信，修修改改总算是交给了黄嘉欣，他在病房待了一会估摸着李帝努还要几个小时才能来看他便去医院花园里逛了一会儿。

命运的巨轮从来不会因为谁停下转动，他们面临死亡的前一刻仍要被匆匆推上舞台，表演相知相识。黄仁总觉得遇见李东赫应该是在一个明媚的日子才对，所以李东赫告诉他两人第一次见面是在医院的时候黄仁俊有些无语，他默默地对空气竖起中指，把嘴里味道寡淡的鸡胸肉吐出来，拉着李东赫跑出去吃麻辣火锅。

“操，老子不干了。”黄仁俊双手抱胸，气鼓鼓地，头发丝因为生气炸起来，“他妈的……”

他话卡在嘴边，顿了顿，一不明白自己为什么这么生气，二又不知道该怪谁，脸涨的通红，最后坐在火锅里里像一个真正中二少年一样，开始了他迟来的叛逆青春期：“他妈的命运!”

李东赫被逗笑了，新烫的卷发一颤一颤，他端起可乐附和黄仁俊：“嗯，去他妈的命运。”

时间回到命运让他们相遇的那个下午，李东赫戴着口罩坐在花园里，黄仁俊走过去，然后坐下。他们相见的第一面，彼此都各怀心事，黄仁俊因为第二天的手术非常紧张，心脏要吐出来一样。他根本没看清李东赫的脸，两人短暂的露水般相逢，却恨不得把说不出的话都倾诉给充当神父角色的陌生人。

李东赫说他来送哥哥做手术，一副颓废的公子哥模样：“我哥比我大一岁，但是已经像个大人一样帮父亲做事了，他总觉得我是小孩，为了哄我不去任性还给我买糖吃……”

“那你喜欢吃糖吗？”黄仁俊问，他近半年没剪过头发，发梢垂在剪头，刘海昨天晚上李帝努刚给修了修，在眉毛上面，乍一看看像个很乖的妹妹，和李东赫手里的照片差距很大，“我喜欢，但是医生不让我吃。”

“要装作不喜欢才能像大人，”李东赫沮丧地揉揉脸，“我愿意当一辈子小孩，换我哥不出事。”

“哦，”黄仁俊一本正经地点点头，安慰到，“事情总是这样的，谁都不能如意。”

“我明天要做手术，不知道能不能挺过去，我还是个同性恋，但男朋友前两天和别人订婚了，我马上就要一无所有了。”

李东赫扭头看黄仁俊，定定地，认出他来了，他悄悄闻了闻自己身上还有没有烟味，离黄仁俊远一些，撇眼偷偷看他。

“我本来胆子很小的，我男朋友给了我勇气，”黄仁俊笑了笑，很豁达的样子，“所以做了这个决定，好像没有我每个人都可以更快乐，缺了我所有的拼图都能放到合适的地方，我是错误的存在。所以要放手。”

黄仁俊有些发抖，语无伦次，他第一次对别人说这种话，又轻声补充：“其实我也怕……其实我也怕。”

“嗯。”

李东赫搂抱着泣不成声的黄仁俊。

那天下午两个即将缺失掉生命中最重要的事物的少年嵌合成一体，他们萍水相逢，像是对神父忏悔一样交代了自己过往的二十余年，在最糟糕的时候相遇，交托于黄昏将尽之际。

三年前那场要命的手术李帝努没能陪在黄仁俊身边，手术室红灯亮起的时候他踏上了前往美国的飞机，落地后华盛顿飘起小雪，大洋彼岸的黄仁俊九死一生缓缓睁开眼睛，一颗鲜活滚烫的心脏重新跳动在胸腔里。

次年春天，黄仁俊在家门口捡到了李东赫，开始了他以为的第一次见面。是在春天，阳光明媚，春意正好，卷发少年蹲在楼梯口说要和他上演真人版宠物情缘，窗外樱花树开得正旺，大团大团花瓣飘进来，携着阳光。

一切都重新开始了。

黄仁俊身体逐渐好转，很少像以前那样常住医院了，黄嘉欣期间来见过他几次，但都被李东赫拦下了，不知道怎么威胁过黄嘉欣，黄嘉欣看起来很忌惮李东赫，黄仁俊只见过那女人几面，连话都说不上就被李东赫顺回了家。

后来黄仁俊听说李帝努解除婚约消息的时候是在酒席上，罗渽民也在，他刚刚有些醉意，躲开了一个试图凑上来揩油的男人，下一秒李帝努就推开门。

喜欢是藏不住的，时间只会让放不下的感情发酵，他想问李帝努为什么不结婚想问李帝努是什么时候回来的，还想问他是不是为了自己回来的，但是黄仁俊没好意思。他被抓住手腕时明明可以反抗，钟辰乐和李东赫就在楼上等他，但黄仁俊还是跟着李帝努走了，他想，不知道想什么，就是想。

李帝努上他的时候说了许多难听的话，黄仁俊本来就有些情绪激动，被摁着趴在床上撅起屁股的时候更难受了，心脏疼得一抽一抽。他不喜欢这个姿势，因为看不见李帝努的脸，李帝努知道，却故意折辱黄仁俊，做的也很粗暴，黄仁俊全程没有勃起，昏过去之前想——哦，原来他是要报复我。

但是再来一次黄仁俊也还是跟着走，他那么喜欢李帝努，换了心脏也喜欢，只增不减地喜欢。初恋嘛，总是很难彻底放下的，更何况李帝努那时候是真的对他好，随便拿出点回忆黄仁俊就能开心一下午。他记得两个人第一次接吻，李帝努嘴巴里有凉凉的薄荷味，身上是很深的冷香，男人好闻的气味让黄仁俊腿软，心脏跳的飞快，瘫在墙和李帝努之间，哆哆嗦嗦去解他的衬衫扣子。

后来他觉得自己好像被李帝努包养了，他住在那栋大房子里，像是娱乐圈见过的那些漂亮男孩女孩一样，陪金主睡觉，李帝努也睡他，但是不给钱，什么都不给，骂他骚，还不带套。

刚开始和黄仁俊住的时候李帝努很坏的，他掐着黄仁俊的腰抽插，撞的黄仁俊屁股发麻，像个破布娃娃一样晃脑袋。他有时候会给颗糖，像以前很温柔地亲掉黄仁俊的眼泪，那种好是他不经意间流露出的本能，他意识到以后会刻意撕破面具，粗暴地拉扯黄仁俊已经红肿的乳头，说要让黄仁俊怀孕，让黄仁俊给他生孩子。

李帝努爽起来什么都顾不得，他被含得后腰发麻，压抑不住原始的性冲动，恨不得把黄仁俊搞死在床上，他比以前更偏执、霸道、耽于情欲，明明已经可以独当一面，但是在黄仁俊面前反而十足幼稚，随时都能硬的像高中生。

“怎么还怀不上啊?”李帝努红了眼睛，咬着牙在黄仁俊耳边喘粗气，去摸他平薄的小腹，“我给你那么多，嘶，夹紧点。”

有一次黄仁俊做完爱以后很认真地对李帝努说他是男人没有办法怀孕：“你去找金小姐，她能给你生孩子。”

然后李帝努又肏了他一顿，黄仁俊绵软的臀肉被撞的出大坨粉色，指印留在腰上胸上和大腿根，黄仁俊做到一半的时候小腿抽筋了，李帝努就停下来，给他揉腿，然后插进去继续。

很长一段时间里黄仁俊觉得李帝努看起来人模狗样的，管着公司上上下下井井有条，但实际上已经疯了，他不要别人的孩子，非要黄仁俊给他生，后来他才明白李帝努在想什么。

其实你上我不用找这种理由的，黄仁俊对李帝努说，你那样我会以为你傻掉了。

李帝努禁欲过一段时间，黄仁俊惊异于那一句“不想做爱”威慑力之大，两个人的关系也在李帝努单方面的屈服中走向缓和。李帝努甚至开始想要更多，曾经做不到的事情现在未必还是难题，李帝努为了将这段关系公开做了很多应酬，他拥有越多权力这件事就越容易，直到那天有人在酒席上问他要人。

“哪个?”李帝努愣了一下，还没反应过来就被罗渽民打圆场糊弄过去。

“说笑了，”罗渽民抬抬酒杯，圆滑地挡回去，生怕李帝努一冲动干出什么糟糕事，“他那是要结婚的。”

结婚对象这边毫不知情，有些木讷地坐在椅子上听黄嘉欣说话，李东赫不在李帝努也不在，这个女人仿佛要把三年来没说出口的东西全倒出来，她不复大权，早没了当初的意气风发，可依旧咄咄逼人，强势地要求黄仁俊离开。

朴志晟在楼梯口蹲着，终于打通了李帝努的电话，他急得快要哭出来：“老板，要命了……”

“你以为你演电视剧吗？”黄仁俊掀起眼皮子看她一眼，很疑惑的样子，“我又不是什么苦情剧男主角，三年前不知道自己能不能活着下手术台，无私了一把，现在你儿子自己倒贴我的诶，我为什么还要放手，你不如去找你儿子让他离开我。”

黄仁俊垂下眼：“我昨天刚知道的，李帝努为什么突然要结婚，是我该同你算帐。”

李帝努赶回来的时候黄嘉欣已经走了，黄仁俊一个人坐在沙发上，看起来正在打盹。他近来总是容易疲乏，觉很多，李帝努走过去给黄仁俊盖上毯子，起身时却被黄仁俊一把抓住。

他睁开眼睛，迷迷糊糊地摸了李帝努一把，确定是他以后直了直腰朝李帝努张开双臂，要抱。

“你亲我一口。”黄仁俊说。

李帝努愣了一下，不知道黄嘉欣到底给黄仁俊说了什么，只好抱着黄仁俊在他右脸轻轻亲了一下，黄仁俊刚睡醒，脸颊肉柔软异常，而且温暖干燥。

“左边也要。”黄仁俊有些不满意，歪歪头示意李帝努，“还有嘴巴。”

李帝努呼吸有些抖，手脚僵硬，他想解释、想说爱黄仁俊、想求他不要再走了、想承认自己害怕，想揭掉无喜无悲的冷硬皮囊颤抖，可是还没张口就听见黄仁俊微颤的声音在耳边响起：“对不起，李帝努，对不起。”

TBC.


End file.
